Unfounded Revenge
by Yume Sekaii
Summary: Four different people, all cursed by gems. Each forced to free the body of a different gem. Phirun Keo, a boy raised under monks in Cambodia, trained to pass on the belief of Buddhism, accidentally releases the sealed soul of Tourmaline, the craziest power hungry gem to ever exist. He cannot turn back now, he must take over the name Tourmaline and kill for her. A revenge yet taken.
1. A Meeting of Fate Worse than Death

I remember what she said to me as a young child, "You must not go there!" Oh how I remember agonizing over what 'there' looked like and to me, I believed that 'there' had to a beautiful utopia hidden away from prying eyes, from children's eyes, for only adults to behold. Oh how I practically idolized 'there' because nobody could tell me the answers behind the mystery. My mind couldn't focus on anything other than 'there'. The monks will not be pleased with me. I laugh, pushing the incessant thought away.

I remember clear as day, how I snuck out one night to see the inside of 'there'. Now you see, I had planned going 'there' for quite some time but never had the courage to go. Whether it was smacks on the hand from mother or lectures on scriptures recorded by the Buddha's disciples, I was always reprimanded somehow for my clouded behavior. But now, I went against what the monks have taught me, what the Buddha had taught many years ago, and snuck in.

The days, weeks, months, even years of thinking about 'there' had paid off in the strangest way possible. Going 'there' was possibly one of the greatest miracles I could have ever had, so much I believe that Buddha himself will be disappointed in me.

The inside was a temple, new looking for one of the ages of Buddha himself. I walk in, my feet feeling rough from the dirt. It bothered me for some reason but I kept walking. My vision was getting blurry for some reason, every time I walked I saw a strange flash of light. A scene, a tree, and a man sitting underneath. This image flashed at me, exactly forty nine times until I felt a wall, or at least that's what I believed it was.

I remember holding on, then closing my eyes and falling. I let out a scream, a relentless scream. It was a mixture of fear and pleasure that I was afraid that I might not be able to repent for this. I push away the thoughts. A dark hole... and... I'm falling down. Wind pushing against my sides, my orange clothing floating upward. I open my eyes to the darkness and there, a hand outstretched.

"Would you like to see something interesting? It has to do with here."

My childish naivete said yes to this voice. I reach out to the hand and hold onto it tightly. For a moment, I forget myself and everything else, letting this hand and this voice touch at me in the most gentle way. My eyes closed and I felt blissed.

"Pull."

I open my eyes again, looking around. I saw nothing but the darkness once again. I then realize that the hand is gone and fear begins to set in me again. My heart is racing by then in fear but, it felt so good. I couldn't describe the feeling, the feeling that made my hands tremble, knees weak, and breath shortening. Something hard is in my hand now but I can't see it. The feeling, rubbing my fingers and palm against it, it's foreign.

"Pull."

And so I did. This is when I am given a second life, this is when I am given power, this is when I feel that the doors of Nirvana close on me forever. A slippery object, a finger maybe, slips in my left eye and I scream. The pain... it hurts and yet... it feels so exhilarating. My eyelids try to close but couldn't. When the pain stopped I opened my eyes and I saw the light.

...

She sung to me in a voice that almost seemed inhuman. A tender serenade in an translatable language but I know it's English. I know the sounds of English. Another voice, shaky this time, speaks in Portuguese and then another in German. I was supposed to learn these languages, all I know of them is very little from my father the great and mighty revolutionary leader.

I open my eyes and for some reason, my left eye was darkness. Was it because of what happened 'there'? I see a girl and two others. Her face was close, too close for comfort. Large round eyes and black hair but among all other oddities I notice her neck had a gemstone stuck in it. The way the skin conformed itself around it was somewhat repulsive.

"Hello."

I know hello.

"He... llo..."

The rest I don't understand. It's all gibberish to me but, I do recall one word she said. It was 'Moonstone', my mother's favorite gemstone. Is that the stone on her neck? Right after I think that she begins to poke at my left eye and I grab her wrist. Another comes, grabbing my wrists and pinning them down. The girl continues to poke at my eye.

I screamed in Khmer but they only exchange glances. I continue to scream until one voice became understandable.

"Sorry about that. I was just turning on your translator."

Why can she suddenly speak Khmer? Why didn't she do that earlier?

"Anyway, I'm Moon stone!"

The girl points to the gem inside her neck.

"That's Almandine."

She points to a raggedy girl in a multicolored dress, looking down.

"Oh and that's the Black Prince's Ruby!"

She points to a muscular older woman, the one holding me down. I look at her and she releases me, I then sit up and look around. How strange are they? Three girls here and I, the only boy?

"And you are?"

I look at her. And who am I? At that time was there any good reason to answer her? I laugh.

"You're funny, you know that."

She looks at me strangely, as if giving personal information to your kidnapper isn't odd. I stifle a laugh this time, preventing myself from giving these kidnapper an easy way to hurt me. I shouldn't be weak among women, though I must not fight them either, Buddha would not allow it.

The world then becomes dark, then a red soaked ocean. How beautiful. Hands wrap around me and I could feel it, a bosom pressed up against my back. A woman laughs crazily and because of it I feel that rush of fear run down me again. My breathe shortens and my heart races.

"Can you can you f-f-fiiiiiind them!?"

Interesting. Who do I find?

"Y-y-yoooooou must f-f-find them... D-D-Diamond and... ba ba bam! Plaaaatanuim! S-s-suprise!"

Who... is that? My stomach felt hot inside and in between my legs I felt something.

"Ahahahaha! Burn, shatter, disap-p-peaaaar! It's m-m-m-me! You re-a-leased me! N-n-n-now share my unhoooooly curse my dear boy!"

A hand covered my mouth but, I am too sunk into bliss to care. Another hand comes and rubs against my left eye.

"Fuuuuuuuuyun! Go, go, gotta kill them all... T-T-ToooourMaLine!"

Is that my name now? Tourmaline? My breathe shortens even more and I begin to moan until eventually I let out a blissful scream. I was now melted and mixed within the sea of red. I remember. I then opened my eyes, meeting that with 'Moon Stone's large eyes.

"Me... I'm Tourmaline."

...

**AN: So I watched the season finale of Steven Universe and OMFA is it wonderful. Lapis Lazuli is so pretty! I decided to write this after watching this. I hope you like it, oh and some parts were drawn out of Tokyo Ghoul and Blue Exorcist. Don't you see it!?**


	2. Gem Observation Committee

That day, when those three strange women took me to some room and explained to me what had happened to each of them all I could do is laugh. Laugh at them for how stupid they were. They all looked at me strangely, that one girl Almandine almost cried in anger for some reason, in anger! I laugh and laugh then come to a complete abrupt stop. I think it was because I realized how unlike me it is to laugh unless it was childish. It was yes, but that's not exactly what I was referring to.

"Will you join us or not?" Black Prince's Ruby asked.

"Guh... I don't like him! Not one bit!" Almandine yelled.

"Guys, guys. Calm down please. You see, we're in a bad position too. We each have different goals and as such we decided to band together to help achieve these goals. Join us, we can help you too."

I look at her as if she were crazy.

"You? Help me? I won't believe it. Why would you need me? Plus, what are your goals? Why do you have a gemstone shoved in your neck? It's grotesque."

"Oh like your eye isn't!"

My eye?

"Almandine!"

Moon Stone placed a hand on my shoulder, staring at me directly in the eyes. I could hear that woman who named me Tourmaline say, "Eyes are the windooows to the soul!"

"Listen, we all need each other, that's why we're here. We have to help each other. For the goals part... My goal is to find my brother."

"My goal is to recover the Seven Swords of Heaven," Black Prince's Ruby said.

"Mine is to release a gem named Pyrite from a prison in a place known as Paradise Lost," Almandine said. "Since we all said something thaan you spill."

"Fair enough I suppose, I have to get revenge for Tourmaline by killing Diamond and Platinum."

"Killing!?" Moon Stone and Almandine said in unison.

"Yes and though Buddha forbids it, I do it under the name Tourmaline and not my own."

"B-but murder is -"

"Unholy, sinful, repusive? Please, what isn't? Don't preach me about your God when I only follow the teaching of Buddha."

Although now, I was well aware that what I was doing is against him. Yes, I do feel pain for straying away from his path but...

"It's not like it matters anyway."

Moon Stone, Almandine, and I turn to Black Prince's Ruby.

"What? It doesn't matter. It's not like we have a choice in the matter. Besides, one is a gem and the other is a mineral. They aren't human and obviously they must have done something to provoke..."

"Tourmaline."

"Ah, but aren't you Tourmaline?"

"No, I simply work under her."

"Whatever. Anyway, if it's his orders then wouldn't he have to obey? Remember, those aliens aren't human. Who cares?"

"But -" Moon Stone was interrupted by Black Prince's Ruby who put her finger on her lip.

"We have a job to do, that is that," Black Prince's Ruby said. She then turned to me. "As for the whole gemstone thing."

Black Prince's Ruby bowed and then took off the headband she had on, there a Ruby was engraved on the top of her head. I wonder how they were able to place that there. Next, Almandine turns around, revealing a red stone on the small of her back. Oh, her too huh?

"Why do you all have gems embedded... in your body?" I asked. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"What are you talking about? You have one too!" Almandine yelled.

"No I don't."

Black Prince's Ruby began saying some thing under her breath. I couldn't understand what she was saying at all but I know at the end she said 'truth'. It was a word she put volume and emphasis on. From her gem, a mirror appeared and she took it, pointing the mirror at me.

I gasp.

"This is you. This is what you are."

In the mirror is not me. I am a young boy, ten years of age, my head being shaven. What I see is, an older man with green hair, bangs covering the left eye. The face is much more developed. My hands slowly tremble as they rose to touch my left eye. I felt the hair and that reflected upon the glass. My breathing was erratic now as I used my hand to sweep away the hair. My eye... it's fine. I shouldn't be covering it, I can't see that way. I move it and what I see becomes so shocking I almost threw up.

My left eye was gone and all that remained was a green gem to cover the shame.

"S-s-surpriiiiiise!"

...

It had been three weeks since that fateful incident. Here I am, in San Francisco, enjoying a cup of coffee and a green tea cake at Starbucks. Somehow, we had all transported here and must live here in harmony to achieve our goals. How bothersome. I could never imagine how I aged so fast, one day I'm ten and living in my little house in Cambodia and now here I am, somewhere at age twenty something and such in San Francisco, drinking coffee at a place I would never even imagine being at. How can something, other than a miracle, happen so fast?

I sat near the window, sipping my cup alone. Almost. Tourmaline hovered over me, pressing her naked bosom against my back, that killer like smile plastered on her face as usual. She had her arms wrapped around my waist as she stared at the cup in my hand.

Now, I know what you're thinking. It's disgusting, her in her naked glory holding me tightly like this in public. Apparently, nobody can see her. I tested this theory by touching her in public, nobody even took a second glance at me.

"S-s-sooo TourMaLine... Share zat coffeeeee?"

"Can't Tourmaline," I said in my mind. Yes, we're telepathic deal with it. "I have to go on a dreadful mission after this."

"Lalalalameeee!"

"I know, I know. Bare with me, I want to have something in my stomach that isn't Pork Chips before the battle."

"S-s-s'okay!"

I cut up a small piece of cake and put it in my mouth then continue to look out the window, watching the cars pass by. It's so strange, I'm still not used to this.

"Some girrrrl is st-st-staring!"

I snap out of my thoughts and look around. Surely enough, a girl in line for coffee is glaring daggers at me for no reason. She's an odd one, her hairstyle says it all. Twin buns? Who actually does that? Looks like she knows I caught her because now she's focused straight on the line.

"I-is she your giiiiirrrrlfriend?"

"No, the only girl I ever have a chance at dating is you and that's only through bargain."

"A-ah-ah, so sweeet!"

I focus back on the windows and the cars. I could feel Tourmaline's breathing on my neck and her hands rising to touch my chest. I learned to get used to it, dismissive as I am.

The skies are gray and it starts to pour. I watch how the people outside start to run, using whatever they hold as makeshift umbrellas. I can't help but feel that child in me whine, mother telling me to come inside. Now that I look at it, the rain truly is pretty isn't it? This makes me wish I lived in Seattle instead, or somthing like that. I heard it rains a lot there.

"Hey mister! Are you just going to watch the rain?"

I turn to the direction of the sound, looking up it's the weird twin bun girl.

"H-hello..."

"Can I sit here? This place is packed." She took a seat on my table without me first answering her question. I look around, there were many empty tables available. "So anyway, I can't help but notice that you look super suspicious."

Great way to start a conversation.

"Is she o-onto uuuuusss?" Tourmaline asked.

I ignore her.

"How do I look suspicious?" I asked, my voice calm and collected.

"Well you're hair is covering one of your eyes, are you a half ghoul? Did they implant ghoul organs into you?"

Something like that.

"A ghoul? I don't know what that is but I assure you that I'm not one. Have you ever figured that this was for style?"

The girl pondered over this.

"Yeah I suppose so," she said. I can't belive she actually believed that. "Anyway, aren't you lonely here?"

"Alone, yes. Lonely, no. I prefer solitude, it's calming."

"Wow that sucks! I would hate being alone!" The girl grabbed my green tea cake and a spare plastic fork. "I'm Agent Xeno, let's be friends!"

She shoved a piece of cake in her mouth, trying to relieve my tension I drink my coffee. When did 'friends' suddenly come up? Was that her intention this entire time? And what does she mean by 'agent'? If this is an agent then no wonder America is so... awful. Oh well, I will never see her again so might as well entertain her.

"Sure why not," I said, taking a sip of coffee. I plan on not talking anymore, I'll wait for her to get annoyed and leave.

"Oh yeah!" Or not. "I should tell you something cool!" Cool? "I'm from the Gem Observation Committee!" Wait, has she figured that I have a gem? "Our committee finds gems and observes their behavior. If they do anything bad then we're given the task to exterminate them!" Is she referring to me? "So if you see any gems then come and find me!"

I laugh, she sounds so stupid. She just spilled information about this 'observation committee' to a gem. I feel in the mood to humor.

"So, can you tell me what a gem is? For future reference and such." She probably doesn't even know what that is.

"A gem is a humanoid from this gem planet," she explained ridiculously. "And they have super magic powers and stuff. Apparently, they defeat monsters for gemstones that attack people. You can say that they're good."

"Say? So if that's the case, why does this committee of yours exist?"

"Well, what if a gem becomes bad? They have all these super powers and stuff and so they can come down and hurt people. It's our job to protect people!"

"How? You don't seem all that strong."

"Well yeah! Because I'm a rookie detective!"

She dug into her 'Magical Princess' bag and fished out what seems to be a sparkling pink wallet with a... pony on it? Not to mention, the pony has balloons near its butt. Out of the wallet (and with a 'da da dum' from Tourmaline) comes a card with her picture on it and the words 'Gem Observation Committee' written in bold.

First an agent and now a detective, what next a model?

"I see..."

"Hey can I see your phone?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Who in the right mind would give a nutjob like your their phone?

"Because I'd rather not."

"Fine! I see how it is!" She took out another card, paper this time, and handed it to me. It seems to be a business card with a number scribbled in barely legible text on the bottom. "That's my company and on the bottom is my number! I made it for such purposes as this! Call me when you see a gem!"

She got up, taking her coffee which she hadn't drank at all, with her. She waved to me as she felt and my eyes followed her out the door. I looked out the window, waiting for her to disappear and when she did I heard a laugh emit from Tourmaline.

"Ahahahawaaa, l-l-looks like-a we got a PLAYBOY!"

"Don't start Tourmaline," I got up, taking my coffee and the card with me. It was at that moment I realized that all of my cake is gone and she left the plate for me to throw away. I picked up the plate and threw it in a nearby trash.

"A-a-are yoooou angryyyyy?"

"No, just confused."

I walked out of Starbucks, a bitter taste lingering in my mouth not from the coffee but from the sugary sweetness of that kindergartener. I had to leave for that first mission, if I were late I could imagine Black Prince's Ruby beating me to a pulp.

...

**AN: Pointless chapter is pointless! Anyway, I'll update this story along with two other ongoing ones in this order: Thousand Years Melody Fire Bound Unfounded Revenge I need to update Fire Bound btw**

**Reviews are much appreciated and will be awarded an internet cookie! Constructive critism appreciated but flames will not be tolerated on any circumstance! Hey, does anybody want to merge stories with me? I think it will be fun. PM me if interested**


	3. A Sword, Left Unspoken End of Prologue

I was late for my first ever so-called 'mission'. Because of that, Black Prince's Ruby hit me really hard on the head. Trust me, her fists felt like I've been shot, not like I know how that feels like. But anyway, our first mission is pretty small and apparently seems quick to finish. We're supposed to eliminate this rogue beast that lived within a lake inside of ruins. We had to teleport there and trust me, Moon Stone wouldn't quit asking annoying questions like, "Oh where are we going?" and "Ohmigosh are we going to fight it!?" It was so annoying I had to take action and cover her mouth shut. You know what she did? Lick my hand.

"Disgusting!" I cried, wiping the saliva off my hand and onto my jeans.

"Yeah, your skin does taste disgusting..." Moon Stone said nonchalantly.

I give her that look that says, "Oh really now?" I felt as if she was the dumbest of us all and so decided to ignore her. That's actually what I was doing but now I'm not going to even bother. I could hear Tourmaline laugh at me in the background.

After what seemed like hours of being stuck with an idiot, a spiteful girl, and a manly woman, we finally stopped teleporting. The scenery was something that felt unique to me. I gasped and quickly get off the teleportation device to explore the area.

A lush land, a beach with the ocean swaying itself back and forth. Near the beach, on a plateau, was a cave. Nobody but us was there, the sounds of birds cooing in the background. There were few palm trees but many apple trees were scattered amongst the land at random. I felt so inclined to just run up to a tree and grab an apple.

"We have to go to the cave," Black Prince's Ruby said. "In there should be one of the Seven Swords that needs to be pulled."

"Wowie!" Moon Stone cheered in that annoying high pitched voice of hers. She ran inside.

"Do we all go in?" Almandine asked.

"No, we stand here like idiots watching the sunset," I said sarcastically.

She shot me a look.

"You would want do tha wouldn't you!?" She yelled, putting her hands behind her back. She pulled out a shotgun and aimed it at me. I smirked.

"I can't deal with idiots," I said. "This is why the only person I can tolerate is Black Prince's Ruby!"

I moved the hair away from my left eye and pulled out a Naginata, it's sort of like a Halberd. I pointed it at her neck. She groaned at the uncomfortable feel of the sharp end against her skin. I was tired of dealing with her, more than anybody else. I could here Tourmaline cheer me on.

Then, we heard the sound of a gunshot. I closed my eyes in instinct, only to open them and face Black Prince's Ruby.

"Both of you stop this," she said. "We must work together."

Almandine and I glared at each other. We hated each other so much but we looked to Black Prince's Ruby who had this sort of angry look on her face which we really didn't want to deal with. We looked to each other and sort of gave up on fighting for the time being. We followed Black Prince's Ruby to the cave.

...

What we saw was unexplainable. Moon Stone laid on the floor, struggling to get up. Black Prince's Ruby and Almandine both ran to her. I looked around. There was a shining golden sword impaled to the ground, next to it a young woman who glared at me with red eyes.

She had tried to pull the sword, I can tell by the bleeding burns and cuts on her hands. I decided to walk over to her, Moon Stone followed me with her eyes. I kept on walking, the woman practically screamed for me. She got off the rock she was on and made her way to me.

"Tourmaline don't! She's too much!" Moon Stone cried.

"She's right, I'm here to kill you gems of so called justice you know," the woman said.

"You practically beg for me to come," I said, finally meeting in the middle with her.

"Oh do you just listen to your instincts then? What if they told you to kill? Would you do it?" Did she know something? "Oh wait, you do."

I could hear Tourmaline's sick laughter in the background.

"Let me guess, you fighting the young woman laying on the floor was out of impulse wasn't it? And you laugh at someone you don't know," I reply back with a cunning smirk on my face.

She has a pained look on her face.

"Whatever Gem," she spat the words. She walked past me, purposely bumping into my shoulder like a child would. "Catch."

She threw something round and blue, with a metal circle wrapped around it. I caught it, flashing her with a puzzled look.

"I'm from the Gem Observation Committee by the way," she said, refusing to look at me. "I saw my idiot coworker blab to you about it so I won't go repeating my explanation." She walked away.

"Hey!" I cry. She turned back to me.

"What? I'm too tired to deal with you."

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"Agent Bane," she said.

She walked out of my line of vision.

...

Back at home, inside a luxurious penthouse we somehow own thanks to Moon Stone, said girl was laying on the fancy red couch with her hand on her head. Almandine sat next to her, looking at her sadly. She had several cuts on her body after fighting the woman. I was so inclined to ask what exactly had happened but I caught sight of Black Prince's Ruby with the golden sword.

That reminds me. I pulled out the thing she gave me, it shone like a gemstone.

"T-t-that's because it isssss a gemstone!" Tourmaline said. "P-p-pull out the metaaaal! D-do it!"

I was curious at to what would happen if I listened to Tourmaline. She was a crazy psycho but she was smart, which made me want to trust her a lot less. Whatever I do, I could end up falling into her trap which I don't want to end up doing again. Even so, I wanted to. I looked to her, I can't tell what the point of doing this was.

I take the metal, surprising loose around the gem like object, and pull it out. A bright blue light then starts to shine. What the hell is going on? Have I been set up? I look around, everybody is in a state of shock. We all closed our eyes until we can see the light dimming through our eyelids. Black Prince's Ruby must have been the first to open her eyes, I heard her gasp.

"Oh dear..." Her voice was deep.

I opened my eyes. The object was gone but that wasn't all that shocking. What was, was that a young boy in some sailor outfit was in front of me. I felt myself get angry, the suit reminded me of the war.

"Wowie, who are you!?" Moon Stone asked.

The boy looked to her. Almandine was holding on tightly to Moon Stone, Moon Stone was looking happy.

"Larimar," he said with a British accent. Oh how I loathe the accent. He looked to me. "Thanks for releasing me. I'm in your service!"

...

(The Opening Theme plays, Unfounded Revenge: The Smashing Song of Praise Fake Tourmaline's Mix)

All Five Gems of the Series and Agent Bane sing "Here were, we stand"

The fake and real Tourmaline as well as Agent Xeno sing "To fight the evil we're force to deal with because of the awful gem curse"

All Five Gems and Agent Bane sing "And here it is, we fight"

Real and Fake Tourmaline and Agent Xeno sing "To keep our sanity, all our hope mixed in with all our vengeful hate"


	4. What are you? Please Don't Fade Away

(The Opening Theme plays, Unfounded Revenge: The Smashing Song of Praise Fake Tourmaline's Mix)

All Five Gems of the Series and Agent Bane sing "Here were, we stand"

The fake and real Tourmaline as well as Agent Xeno sing "To fight the evil we're force to deal with because of the awful gem curse"

All Five Gems and Agent Bane sing "And here it is, we fight"

Real and Fake Tourmaline and Agent Xeno sing "To keep our sanity, all our hope mixed in with all our vengeful hate"

...

"Larimar?" I asked, the disbelief in my voice was obvious.

"Yes!" He cried. "I'm Larimar! You have no idea how long I was imprisoned in my gem form! I probably shouldn't have gotten corrupted... But anyway, I am forever in your service!"

My mouth dropped open. Are you kidding me? Someone like that... Someone that looks, talks, and dresses up like a little boy can fight as a gem? Impossible!

"So my savior is..." He pointed to me. "You! Does that me you're my papa now?"

Papa? In the background I can hear Tourmaline laugh at me for it, calling me nicknames like 'womanizer' and 'rent boy'. I resisted the urge to punch the air in which she stood, I didn't want to seem crazy.

"Oh can I be the mom then!" Moonstone cried. I felt my reputation as the snarky inconsiderate one fall drastically.

"Moonstone don't. You don't want yourself to be associated with" Almandine looked at me, disgusted. "that thing."

"Hey! Papa saved me! He's not a thing!" Larimar cried.

"Well technically I am a thing, an object, a living being. So yes, insult the human race why don't you?" Almandine glared at me and I replied to it with a smirk. "But anyway, kid I'm not your father. Don't you care call me that. If I knew that this was going to happen then I would have kept the seal on. At least with the seal you won't annoy anybody and be worth any value."

I know what I said was downright cold but I wanted him to leave me alone. I don't want to be in public with Moonstone and Larimar and think that we're teen parents. Iwould never do something that abhorrent! It goes against Buddha if I do.

Larimar looked up at me. The tears streaming down his cheeks. I rolled my eyes.

"See look. He's a cruel person, he broke a child's heart," Almandine whispered abnormally loud to Moonstone.

"He's not cruel." I highly doubt that. "He's just stressed." That and cruel.

"D-doesn't papa love me?" Larimar clung onto my leg. I tried to shake him off but to no avail. Stupid kid stuck on to me like glue.

I might as well say the truth.

"No."

He cried.

"Stupid Tourmaline!" Almandine cried. "Larimar didn't do anything wrong and you make him cry! What kind of parent are you!"

I felt the veins in my head pop out. Even so, I try my best to retain my calm.

"I'm only saying the truth. I don't love him, I don't even know him."

Almandine stood up from her seat.

"Wow, how considerate you are! You're not even taking his feelings into account!"

"Why should I? You clearly never take my feelings into account. Why should I lie and pity him?"

After that was this huge argument that I don't even remember. All I remembered about it was that we kept going back and forth on feelings and human morality. It was about ten minutes of constant fighting until we heard a banging sound.

"You two need to stop," Black Prince's Ruby said.

We looked at her and then to each other. We continued fighting.

"Will papa be okay?" Larimar asked.

"Yes, papa will be fine! He and Al like to do this a lot!" Moonstone said.

"Al, isn't that a guy name?" I laughed.

"You jerk!" Almandine yelled.

She rose her fist up and I laughed yet again. Her face looked so distorted that Tourmaline and I couldn't help but hold our side, preventing us from falling.

I felt something touch my hair gently. Then a sharp pain in my face. Before I knew it, I screamed.

I was down, my face feeling somewhat swollen. I coughed and blood came out. Blood? I could hear Almandine laugh and point at me until she's tripped by a foot and had her face hit the table. I laugh.

"Have you calmed down yet?" Black Prince's Ruby asked.

"Well -" Almandine was interrupted by the sight of a foot over her face. She groaned and looked away. "Yes..."

"Papa!" Larimar cried as he ran over to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yes because taking a -" I stopped after seeing Black Prince's Ruby crack her knuckles. "Nevermind..."

Larimar held onto my body. I wasn't limp I assure you, I was hurting like hell on my face. I can feel Larimar's face nuzzle into my chest, his warm tears seeping into my shirt. Gross.

"Papa... I love you..."

"Wow, totally necessary to say," I remarked, rolling my eyes.

"But papa I do!"

"And I -"

Black Prince's Ruby inched closer to me and that got me to shut up.

"Don't worry papa! I'll protect you!" Larimar stood up in front of me with his hands stretched outward. A light was shone in Black Prince's Ruby's face, it must be his gem. Sonething came out of it and he grabbed it. Probably his weapon. When the light died out we both saw what it was, a simple yo yo.

I stifle my laughter as Black Prince's Ruby kneels down in front of Larimar, her face softening severely.

"Can you fight Larimar?" She asked, her voice suddenly emotional.

"Yeah of course! I'm a gem! I can fight!" Larimar cried. With a yo yo? You already made me laugh enough.

"Would you like to join us?" Black Prince's Ruby asked.

"Wait, what are you do -" Black Prince's Ruby put her finger up.

"Well," Larimar looked to me. "Papa and Mama are here..." Out of nowhere Moonstone cheered. "So okay! But no more hurting papa! Promise!" He stuck his pinky out.

What happened next shocked the three of us, myself, Moonstone, and Almandine. Black Prince's Ruby smiled. Yes, she smiled and complied with Larimar by putting her pinky around Larimar's.

"I promise," she said softly.

"Papa! I helped you!" Larimar said. I facepalmed. Shut up already... "See papa, I can be useful!"

He looked to me and I glared. Why doesn't he get the hint already that I want him gone. Now, he's invading my privacy by placing his hands on my shoulders. You have no idea how much I wanted to push him away but couldn't because my gem 'allies' were watching me. I then feel a soft touch on my cheek and then the sound of Tourmaline's laughter.

He kissed my cheek.

"I hope you get better papa!" Larimar said. He hugged me. "I love you papa!"

Oh god kill me now.

...

I was at a bookstore inside the mall. I browsed around many of the sections to find some good dark theme novels. I never liked to fluffy sort of stories with the whole girl gets the prince in the end. Even so, that doesn't mean I enjoy the constant whining melodrama that reminds me all too much of Tumblr feminism. I usually tended to those of dark dystopia or horror, ones that make you think. Those I actually find enjoyable.

I already had a couple books in my hand. How I got the money you ask? Apparently, Moonstone is a very rich woman and she gets her money through constant paychecks sent to her. I'd rather not question it, I would like to do things without feeling guilty.

I found what seemed to be an interesting novel. 'Innocent Life' by Dream World. What kind of pen name is that? I look on the back for the summary, what I read puts a smile on my face. 'Death is necessary for the human race to live! Pain is necessary! Suffering is necessary! If that's the case then what's the point of life?' How interesting. I add it onto my collection.

"Aha! Found you!"

I jumped, almost dropping all of my books. I look to the direction of the voice. It's her again.

"Oh it's the so called agent, agent... hmm... What's your name again?"

"Xeno! Agent Xeno!" She cried.

"Okay okay, shut up already your voice is annoying."

"Oh that reminds me!" She took the black bag she was holding and took out a box. "I bought the Smash Bros bundle pack!"

"... What?"

"You know, Smash Bros."

"... What?"

"You mean you never heard of it!?"

I shook my head.

"I need to show you then! I have all the games in the series so far, including the 64! We can play them at my house!"

"You're going to invite a guy you barely know to your house?"

She looked down.

"Well you are my only friend..."

Only friend? What does she mean by that? Don't stupid, bubbly girls like her have alot of friends? Then again, she is annoying and creepy looking...

"I have books to -"

She took the books out of my hand. Hey, what the hell!? She ran and I chased her down. What right does she have to take them away from me huh? I hear a slam noise and I stop.

"May I buy these?"

"Of course."

I watch the clerk as he scans each book. Once done, she hands him money and takes a bag off the counter.

"Youuuu reaaaaaly going ta l-l-let your girlfriend buy youurr s-s-stufff?"

Shut up Tourmaline!

...

She dragged me into her car (which looked much too expensive and recent for a normal person) and forced me to tolerate with her the entire ride. I wanted to leave but I didn't want to seem like one of those vulnerable little kids that can't fight for themselves. During the ride it started to rain, oh great.

"You look sad! Wanna get some coffee?"

"That's the first good thing you've done for me all day."

She pouted.

"You're so mean! I just want to show you something really cool! I bet you'll love it!"

"Oh let me guess? A one way trip to the slave route?"

A hand was placed on my shoulder. I look over to Agent Xeno who had a smile on her face.

"I won't do that! I don't want to lose my very precious friend!"

Now she's taking this out of proportion.

I didn't notice it until now but she's in a drive through line at Starbucks. How much money does this girl have? I thought she meant instant coffee for cheap at home!

"What do you want? I'll get you anything!"

"Maybe a car as fancy as this. What kind of car is it anyway?" I look around to the touch screen showing a show with cutesy looking characters.

"2014 Mercedes Benz S Class."

My mouth dropped.

"H-h-how...?"

"The Gem Observation Committee gets paid lots of money from the government!"

"But still -"

"To us, having these kind of cars is normal! Plus, I'm not one of the highest paid members either, some have mansions and thirteen fancy cars!"

"But why get paid so much?"

"Because gems can cause ruin to the world."

"How?" I now feel more incline to find out about gems. If they're willing to pay this much money to simply watch gems then something bad must have happened.

She sighed.

"They... caused ruin to the world years ago. It's a secret well hidden from the world but some gems workes under rulers and influenced them to cause ruin to our world. The gem's war... caused great chaos to the world. We were thrown in the middle trying to resolve our differences! We humans... may have not been as advanced as we were, heck we're still not as advance!" She banged her fist on the steering wheel. "The gems... have done awful things to us, brought plagues and weapondry and destruction among us!" She looked to me. "Or at least that's what I was told. I don't believe it one bit, I believe that it was our fault that life is its way today."

She... can't be serious. No, no. She's not serious, she's some little kid who watches cutesy children's shows and plays childish games! She's not serious!

For once, I wanted to hear Tourmaline say something, anything! But nothing came from her, I couldn't even see her to force her tell me!

She pulled up. The person at the window greeted her and asked her what she would like. She looked to me.

"What do you like?" She asked.

"... Caramel."

"Caramel frappe then! And I'll take a strawberry frappe!"

The man told her the price and she paid for it. I felt really guilty for it to be honest. I know what you're thinking, 'how can Tourmaline feel guilty!?' Well I can. My personality may be warped but still. As a gem listening to her... I wonder, does she hate gems? What she said about not believing their beliefs is one thing but she's in this committee...

"Hey! Hey!"

I snap out of my thoughts. She's looking at me while holding a plastic cup in her hand. I take it from her and thank her quietly. Man, this feels awkward...

"I'm sorry..." I mutter quietly,

"For what? I wanted to pay for the drink! I did drag you here after all! Plus you're already paying me with your time..."

I clutch onto the cup tightly.

"I -"

Wait. Can I tell her? This is an awful idea! What are you doing! This isn't yourself, idiot!

"Oh yeah!" She smiled to me, pulling out of the drive through. "I never got your name... I want to be able to call you properly next time... I don't something like 'hey' will cut it out for someone as great as you..."

How am I great? You're getting used and I'm not even doing it to you on purpose!

"... Tourmaline."

She stopped the car abruptly, giving me a shocked look.

"S-sorry about that. I-I just never -"

I stop her by moving the hair in front of my eye.

"Look."

She covered her mouth.

"So you're... a gem?" She asked.

"Yeah so," I put the cup in the cup holder. "You can drop me off here."

"Drop you off? Why? It's raining really bad, plus I still need to show you Smash."

... What!? My mouth dropped open. She can't be serious right!?

"I'm the enemy! Aren't you going to kill me!?"

"Why? Smash is one of the games you need to play before you die."

"I'm a gem! You get paid to kill me!"

"Where did you get that from? You think weirdly you know? You're my best friend and you haven't even warrant a reason for me to kill you. Is it because I didn't get you a good drink? Or is it the radio! The radio lies all the time! Bad radio!"

I facepalm. Why did I pity her?

"I hope you know that the radio can't hear you."

"They can! How do you they get the news!"

"The internet, news, photos." I smirk.

I feel so stupid.

...

When we got to her apartment I couldn't help but feel appalled. It was large and luxurious, the walls were one of those fancy glass window walls like the ones we have at home. She grabbed her bag and my bag while I grabbed our drinks and together we walked inside.

"Here, give me my bag."

She handed me my books.

"I won't pay you back for the books that you took from me. You weren't supposed to pay them," I said.

"Don't worry, you already paid me."

"How? Did you steal my money when I wasn't looking!?" I accused.

"No, time is precious. Your time with me is enough."

"You sound so cliche, like a love struck girl in some bad novel."

She looked down, a blush on her face. Of course she would be embarrassed, the things she said made me want to jump off a cliff hearing them.

"W-well... Oh there's my room!" She pointed to a door near us. She didn't live too far up then.

She looked for the keys without so much as putting the bag down. I took the bag from her. She looked at me strangely then went to finding her keys. She eventually pulled them out of her pocket and opened the door. I was expecting what I saw.

It was so... extravagant to say the least. The walls were glass windows and had the rain show beautifully. In her living room she had a rug under a glass coffee table and two white couches with not a stain on them. She had this whole entertainment system with a bunch of different game consoles laying around. Her kitchen was that of a counter with an island in the middle. Her chairs were that of the grounded glass-like plastic ones with her appliances looking up to date.

"Let me set up the Wii okay? I think Brawl's in it. We can play either Brawl or Melee unless you want me to set up the 64, either way I play a deadly Ness."

"I don't mind either one."

"Okay, Brawl it is! Since you're only a beginner then Brawl would be better. Melee is elite."

She put her bag on the table and started setting up the game. I took this time to text Black Prince's Ruby.

'Hey, is there a problem if I tell somebody I'm a gem?'

I watched Agent Xeno set up the Wii as I waited for answer. Tourmaline still isn't here. What gives? She's usually the laugh in my face whenever something happens. What, is she pissed I told somebody that I'm a gem. Not even a real one! The phone in my hand vibrated. I turned it on and checked the message.

'That depends. Who is it?'

'This girl I met. I'm trying to get rid of her by telling her I'm a gem.'

I yawned and looked up. It seems like she was done setting up her game. She handed me a remote and had the game start up. The screen looked flashy to say the least and when it got to the intro music it only made it seem even more flashy. I heard of legends, while showing strange looking characters, almost none I can take seriously.

"So how do you -"

The phone vibrated in my hand.

'Stupid Tourmaline, admit it! You're trying to impress her you womanizer!'

A vein popped. That must be Almandine.

'Shut up Almandine at least I have someone I can talk to. You however, have yet to even step outside!'

That wasn't the best insult but whatever.

"So... how do I play this game?"

"Oh, let me show you! It's particularly easy because it's not like other games where you're forced to remember a bunch of combos! Come on, sit down!" She patted the space next to her and I go over to sit next to her.

"So..."

"I think you might feel better using a nunchuk too..."

"Nunchuk?"

She got up from her seat and went to a drawer near the television. She pulled out some type of attachment and gave it to me. I couldn't really describe other than something clear blue with a joystick. She attached it onto my remote and told me how to hold it. It was sort of strange to me, there were no cords to connect to the console...

"You press A to attack and B to special. Press B and a direction on the joystick to perform a different special attack. Almost all characters have a recovery move that potentially allows them back on stage. Some move there while others 'tether' there through a use of some cord, rope, pikmin etc. Some recoveries are easier to use than others, for example the Wings of Icarus are easier on a beginner than PK Thunder," she explained.

"That's great but what's the overall goal? To kill the opponent right?"

"That depends on the mode but what all modes have in common is that KOing the opponent gives you a huge advantage! Well, I think it's better if I let gameplay explain it."

I nodded, looking back to my remote. The phone vibrated again and I checked on it.

'Hey, do you know who Pearl is? A gem named Pearl is looking for you.'

Pearl? Who the hell is Pearl? And why did the subject change suddenly? Wouldn't Almandine just continue to fight with me like usual? Is this really all that serious?

"P-P-Pearl... S-she's the onnnnnneeee"

The one? The one what?

Agent Xeno must have noticed something wrong because she started shaking me vigorously.

"Are you okay Tourmaline?"

Tourmaline... I want to talk to her now. What does she mean by 'the one'?

"Y-yeah fine..."

"You don't seem fine? Was that your mom? Do you have to go home now?"

Speaking of which...

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Twenty three, why?"

"How old do you think I am?"

"Fifteen right? You seem to have that teenage... hm... what's the word I'm looking for?"

I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.

"I'm twenty two, a year younger than you. Don't tell me you tried to bring someone who you thought was under the legal age to your house?"

"Under... the legal age?"

I shook my head.

"Whatever nevermind. Forget I said that."

"Hm... okay! But only if you promise to answer my question!"

"And what question is that?"

"Who's Pearl? A gem friend of yours?"

"W-w-wait how did you -"

"You were mumbling it. Pearl, pearl. Do you like her?"

"N-no! It's just my other gem all-"

"You know more gems!? That's so cool!"

"Wait! Listen, do you know who Pearl is?"

"Well she is part of the legend."

"Legend?"

She looked straight at the television, selecting Brawl and picking her character. She chose a little boy in a red hat named Ness.

"Well there are many legends and stories of gems swirling around. Like the one about the woman who had a child with a human and was forced to lose her form. Pearl is part of a legend, about a horrifyingly powerful gem who wanted to kill mankind for how pathetic is has become, for mankind's hypocritical and pointless existence. The gem was so powerful she had already conquered three other worlds and still wanted more. One day, all the other gems wanted their revenge on this gem and so asked for the help of the mineral Platinum along with gems Diamond and Pearl to seal her. It took the power of Gems and Minerals to seal her into a sword. It's said that she will one day come back to kill the ones that have sealed her."

A sword? A gem sealed in a sword? So powerful and wants to kill mankind. I backed away from Agent Xeno, trying to distance myself from her. She looked at me.

"Something wrong?" She asked. "I know that story sounds scary but don't worry! We at the Gem Observation Committee will protect everybody at all costs! Including you Tourmaline..."

I looked to her, my eyes distant. I-I... I can't believe it... I mean I knew but still! What happens when I get her revenge and find her body!? What happens then!?

"W-what was the name of the gem?" I asked.

"I don't know, it happened so long ago and everybody's been trying their best to forget it. Only extremely high ranking officers in the committee would know."

"Is Agent Bane one of them?"

She gave me a strange look.

"How do you know who she is?" Her voice was stern now, with no hints of a childish flare.

"I saw her in one of my missions. I was going to ask you about her sooner or later."

She looked away from me.

"She is. She's one of the highest ranking officers out of all the branches." All the branches. "She's deadly and messing with her equals death." So why didn't Moonstone die? "I really hate her."

"Why do hate her?"

She turned back to me sharply, an angry look on her face. She crawled over to meand grabbed onto my collar. Wow, didn't think she could be triggered so easily.

"She's awful and I hate her! She deserves to die! Nobody should have to deal with her! She doesn't care about anything or anybody! That's why she killed all my other friends! So that I would -" She looked up to me. Tears began dripping on my face. She rested her head on my shoulder, I let her mainly because I felt sorry for her. "I would work... I always wanted to live a fun life. Have a lot of friends to play games with and watch anime with... I didn't want to be here but she dragged me here." She held onto my shirt firmly. "Please don't leave..."

I... I really don't know how to feel. As a supposed gem I don't feel afraid of Agent Bane and yet... hearing all this makes me wonder. Who the hell is she anyway? How interesting, like a novel's anti-hero she goes and helps but is also opposing us. She gave me Larimar and supposedly spared Moonstone's life. Oh I wonder...

"Hey calm down alright. I'll leave when I want to."

She looked up at me.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, do you really think I get scared that easily?" Okay the whole thing with Tourmaline is different so shut up.

"Well -"

"Never mind."

"Oh thank you! Thank you!"

A soft feeling pressed onto my lips for only a few seconds then went away. I opened my eyes. W-what the...? Her lips were against mine for those few seconds. She then got off of me and grabbed her remote.

"Come on slowpoke, start playing!"

H-how could she just kiss me and act like nothing happened!? Oh whatever, probably just a culture difference. You were already shocked when you firsy came to San Francisco Tourmaline... Calm yourself... Whatever, as long as she's happy.

"Who's a good character to play?" I asked.

"For beginners I highly recommend Kirby! When you become more advanced with Kirby then try other characters and see which play style is best!"

I look on the roster. Kirby is apparently some pink blob with large eyes, too cutesy for my tastes but, since she recommended it then I should at least try him out.

...

"Hey Ruby, do you think those two will be a couple?"

"You're always doing that Beryl stop that!"

"I can't help it, spying on them is like watching an anime."

"You and that anime talk! Laboradite and Zircon have instructed us to watch them while they watch Garnet, Pearl and the others! If we don't do our job right then we're screwed!"

"Ah... I want a donut..."

...

(Ending Theme: Soba ni Iru yo plays)

Agent Xeno sings "Promises from our hearts, constant wishing on shooting stars, ah ah ah, prayers from the heart..."


End file.
